cathedral
by paws-bells
Summary: ItaSaku silk kimono-verse AU. The bouquet toss was a success, though Ino didn't quite understand why Sakura looked so flustered when a beaming young woman caught it. Then, Itachi boldly, easily, snagged the frilly white garter that Shikamaru had tossed...


**Title:** cathedral

**Author: **paws-bells

**Beta-ed by:** MelissaRose85

**Characters/Pairing: **Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi

**Type:** One-shot (Complete)

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Word Count:** 6466

**Theme:** LJ Community, 50-shinobi theme #22, cathedral

**Rating: **M (Contains content suitable for mature teens and older) **Explicit content ahead!**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

**Summary: **AU. Side sequel to silk kimono. The bouquet toss was a success, though Ino didn't quite understand why Sakura was looking so flustered by her side when a beaming young woman caught it. Then, Itachi _boldly_, easily, snagged the frilly white garter that Shikamaru had tossed half-heartedly towards the cluster of men, and realization quickly dawned.

**Created on:** 02/12/08

**Completed on:** 18/12/08

**Chapter Last Revised on:** 15/03/09

* * *

"…wait, wait!!! I don't think this is a good idea," Sakura squeaked, backpedaling slightly when she saw and correctly identified that particular, almost imperceptibly _playful_ glint in the eyes of her normally serious lover. Of course, she had learned quite awhile ago that the youngest Superintendent-General of the TMPD quickly became a lot less stoic when it came to the possibility of coaxing her to perform rather deviant acts of indecency with him, much to her disgruntlement. He was always so insatiable, Sakura thought with a growing blush on her face as she regarded the handsome Uchiha, and he seldom missed an opportunity to get her naked and in bed with him, not even now, nearly nine months after they had gotten together after that costume party held by the TMPD.

For someone who was supposed to be putting her foot firmly down and discouraging her lover from his current line of not-so-innocent thoughts, she was failing rather miserably. Sakura tried her best though, despite knowing that it was a losing battle. She could never resist him, and they both knew it. She was going to be doomed the moment he laid those sinful hands of his on her, which was the reason why she was trying to evade him—and talking fast.

"This is not the place or time for this!" she muttered even as she gestured cutely for him to back off, trying to shoo him away as though he was a particularly pesky fly. A particularly good looking, pesky fly that lusted after her with unapologetic want and need. The pretty, pink-haired doctor felt all hot and bothered just thinking about her lover's fierce, _voracious_ affection for her. "Can you wait till we get back to my place later? Today is Ino and Shikamaru's important day, after all, and-"

"I can no longer wait to see you out of that gown." His voice, though level and mild as usual, was slightly husky, and accompanied by that hungry look in his beautiful dark eyes. It quickly told her what she had always known the moment he had first seen her in this bridesmaid costume during the wedding rehearsals. It really wasn't anything revealing or even supposed to be seductive; made from soft, creamy white satin and lace, the beautiful dress was long sleeved and high-necked, not to mention its hem went all the way down to her toes. It was form fitting though, but exactly the look that Ino had wanted for her wedding—demure and virginal. Sakura had loved the gown. It made her feel elegant and dreamy, the simple design complimenting her svelte, curvy figure, the color going very well against her gentle features and soft pink hair.

And of course, Itachi had wanted to peel the dress off her inch by inch, and he had told her so too, with that rich voice of crushed velvet that never failed to make her insides quiver with anticipation. Sakura shook her head inwardly. She had only barely managed to hold him off these past weeks of hectic wedding preparations thanks to the fact that she would need the dress pristine and perfect for the wedding, but now that the wedding ceremony had drawn to a close just half an hour ago and Itachi had somehow managed to separate her from everyone else in the reception at the very first opportunity, there really wasn't much of an excuse left.

_Was he really that eager for her? _

Of course, there was also the fact that she really _didn't mind_ his attentions, especially after the very sweet thing that he had just done. As sensitive as she had always been, it wasn't that much of a surprise to her close friends when she began to weep all over the place as she watched her friend finally get hitched to the man she loved on this most important day of her life, and even though it was happy tears that she had shed, she cried so hard that poor Itachi had to spend the entire ceremony mopping up his lover's joyful tears, much to his exasperated amusement. She had always been so damn sweet and gentle hearted, though he didn't particularly mind her tender disposition one bit. Excusing themselves right after the ceremony didn't take much, and they had also been generously allowed the private use of the side dressing room for Sakura to compose herself, something that Itachi was utilizing to his full advantage at the moment, now that his woman had recovered from her bout of crying and realized just where he had taken them to.

Not surprisingly, Itachi did not seem fazed by her hasty retreat. Following, or rather, _stalking_, her step for step, the raven-haired Uchiha proceeded to back his flustered lover against a table, before effectively caging her within the circle of his arms. The fact that he was dressed most handsomely in a black suit and tie for the occasion made her knees go weak the longer she looked at him, and damn, she found herself leaning towards him when he drew closer, her eyes sliding shut as she instinctively turned her face towards his, his refreshing scent, which she loved so much, enveloping her completely with sensual familiarity.

It wouldn't hurt to give in a little, she supposed distractedly as his dark head lowered to hers, and it was literally a week since the last time he had made love to her. As her best friend's Maid of Honor, the last minute wedding preparations had been hectic and exhausting for her, not to mention that his work had taken him to Osaka and away from her for the last few days. Her body ached for him and all but demanded for his attention; surely a bit of stolen kisses as well as a touch here and there would not get out of hand as long as she made sure that their clothing remained on them at all times…

He nuzzled her cheek briefly with the tip of his nose, pressing his lips against the side of her mouth with exquisite gentleness before kissing her full on the lips. She returned his affection unabashedly, a small, pink tongue darting out from between her lips to run across the seam of his mouth, and when he opened for her, she slipped into him with earnest passion, rubbing and sliding her tongue against his with carnal sensuality. He pressed down further upon her, slanting his mouth against hers for a better angle and she whimpered in her throat, her hands raising to his biceps to cling bonelessly to him for support. He didn't mind, allowing her to take possession of their kiss before slowly pulling away from her, running his mouth down the column of her graceful neck, lips and tongue and teeth sucking, licking and nipping her sweet-smelling flesh. A small moan escaped her at the feel of his expert ministrations on her highly sensitive skin, the soft throaty sound that never failed to arouse him telling him that she was slowly yielding to his…_persuasions_.

A small smile occupied his chiseled lips, and he slowly meandered his way back up, lingering briefly on the sweet curve of her jaw before reclaiming her lips with his. This time, he regained control of the kiss with little effort, easily distracting her from the noise that was an entire reception of wedding guests milling about on the other side of the door. Long, artist's fingers slid around her slender waist and easily lifted her up to perch on the edge of the table, and startled, she gasped as he stepped even closer to her, taking advantage of her sudden elevation in height to align them together in a most intimate fashion. She felt her insides contract instinctively as he pressed his hardness against her, and even with all the fabric and clothing between them, his heat was acute—they burned into her flesh with absolute possession.

Despite her prim consternation, she was beginning to enjoy this exciting feeling; the thrill of a forbidden tryst with her lover shooting sparks of additional adrenaline into her system. She could almost hear the sound of noisy conversation from outside this dressing room, and anyone could knock on the door at any moment—

Distracted both by Itachi's extremely talented mouth as well as by her own thoughts, it took awhile for her to notice that the raven-haired Uchiha was now working to loosen her gown; reaching behind her with one hand, searching and easily finding the tiny, delicate zipper that kept the gorgeous dress on her. Without pause, he began to glide the zipper down the length of her back, eliciting a yelp of protest from her.

"Itachi!!" she sounded rather breathless as she pulled away from his drugging kisses, looking a little indignant by how determined he was to get her naked. Her hand quickly left its former perch on his arm to reach behind herself to stop him from divesting her from her dress, lips slightly parted, no doubt to deliver an irritated lecture to him, only for the man in question to duck down and recapture her mouth with his, at the same time sliding her zipper swiftly all the way down to the small of her back. Her muffled objection was promptly ignored as he stole a wet, thoroughly sexual kiss from her, and she arched her back into him instinctively when the tips of his long fingers ran lightly down the bared curve of her spine, fine goosebumps rising on her arms. She shuddered, feeling her resolve weakening as his open mouth roved down her throat once again, nibbling at her collarbones, then the sensitive blade of her shoulder as he worked swiftly to ease the long-sleeved gown off her torso.

"We can't…!" she broke off, trembling with growing desire as his hand came up to cover her bra-clad chest, those long, sinful fingers of his slipping behind the virginal white, satin fabric with familiar ease, the callused tips brushing against her highly sensitized nipples, and she stiffened, whimpering helplessly against his merciless onslaught. "We are inside a _church_!!"

It was exactly like her to be fretting about such matters, whereas he, on the other hand, was much more interested in getting to the sweet, lush body of hers that was hidden underneath all that voluminous fabric. Slender, deceptively delicate hands pushed stubbornly against the taut chest of her lover, trying her best to resist the temptation that was Uchiha Itachi. It was almost unfair that he was stripping her down so quickly whereas he was still immaculately dressed in his formal tuxedo, and she told him so too, muttering under her breath and then gawking with disbelief when that outrageously handsome raven-haired _devil_ delivered a small, almost wicked, smirk.

"Is that a request, Sakura?"

Before she could even deny his soft, teasing drawl, he slid his fingers lazily from their vaunted perch on her breast, drawing a shaky gasp from her once more before straightening slightly to unbutton his jacket, making sure that her eyes were on his hands, watching mesmerized at the sensual, deliberate way his nimble fingers moved to unhook the buttons. Truly, only he could achieve that seductive appeal whilst doing something as simple as undressing himself…but that wasn't the point she was trying to make, no matter how distracting he was being.

"No, you know that's not what I mean!" she denied. "Are you even allowed to do this, Mister Superintendent-General-sama? Won't we get arrested for public indecency or something?"

Shrugging out of the expensive jacket and tossing it to the side with casual grace, he returned his attention to her, giving her an intent, yet oddly gentle stare.

"I would never take you in public, Sakura." His voice was soft yet certain, and she found herself focusing completely on his lilting tenor. "I would never allow anyone to see you the way that only I am allowed to."

The quiet, possessive tone in his voice only served to make her blush further, and she bit her lips hesitantly, looking a little uncertain as she stared at this man who clearly desired her so much. He was the only one who looked at her with such intensity, and most importantly, he was the only one whom she wanted to look at her this way.

It was as if he knew what she was thinking, and a small smile played on his lips. She stiffened warily, still worrying her rosy lips, and his eyes darkened. She probably had no idea whatsoever of the temptation she made right this moment; her demure gown slipping off one creamy shoulder, revealing the dainty, matching bra that covered her soft, rounded chest from his heated gaze, her large, doe-like eyes the purest shade of emerald staring at him with such guileless trust and expectation. She truly was such an innocent spirit, still as pure and gentle as the first time he saw her, and the more he got to know her, the more captivated he became.

Slowly, the handsome Uchiha lazily undid the bow tie at his collar, teasing apart the knot and loosening the silk ribbons with feline grace. Onyx eyes hooded, he proceeded to reach for her, unobtrusively freeing her arms from the long, delicate sleeves of her exquisite gown and slowly herding her back upon the table. He followed after her, hovering over her, nudging against her, his hands flat on the table on either side of her hips as he leaned close, his face pressed against the curve of her jaw, his warm breath ghosting against the sensitive shell of her ear. She flushed at the exciting, exhilarating feel of this virile male, _her_ virile male, covering her smaller, slender body, and automatically shifted slightly to fit against her lover better, as always, so acutely responsive to him and only him.

She smelled so very wonderful as usual, all mangoes and cream and woman, and he was addicted to her sweet, heady scent. He marked her earlobe lightly with his teeth, and her breath hitched at the tingling sensation. Long, dense eyelashes fluttered down to conceal passion glazed eyes as she fought to cling to her rapidly fraying composure. It was just too bad for her that he rather enjoyed watching her come undone; her head of long, glorious pink curls tossed back with wanton abandon at the moment of climax, her beautiful body straining and writhing under him with pleasure as she came alive for him, no longer just the kind, reserved doctor with the gentle bedside disposition, but the beautiful siren who sang her sweet song only for her lover to hear.

His hands glided a smooth path up to her chest, this time daringly pushing her bra aside to free the twin globes of soft, feminine flesh that he proceeded to knead at right away, his knowing fingertips rubbing against her highly responsive aureoles, wringing a small, husky moan from her lips that sounded thoroughly sexy to him. He rolled his hips into hers even as he continued to suck and lick wetly at her ear, his hands working busily as they weaved their sensual spell over her, and she could not help but respond immediately, parting her legs under his subtle persuasion and pressing herself against his hardness. She could feel the rigid length of his erection even through the layers of fabric between them, and she dug her nails instinctively into the back of his broad shoulders, turning her face to his blindly, seeking his kiss. He gave in to her needy demand, engaging her in a deep, open mouth exchange that quickly swept most of her shy reservations away.

Suddenly, Sakura didn't quite care where she was anymore; right now, her world had narrowed down to only this man who made her feel so very good, this breathtaking raven-haired lover of hers whose glittering, obsidian gaze was focused solely on her and nowhere else. Her hands ran up and down his sinewy, taut back with anxious restlessness; it was almost distressing how easily he could make her pant for him. If she could only bring herself to resent this gift of passion that only he could give her! Her mind was clouded over with lust, emptied completely of all thoughts only to be filled with nothing but the fierce, overpowering desire to join with him in the most intimate manner that would prove to be thoroughly satisfying for them both. A soft, desperate mewl escaped her when he rolled the sensitive peaks of her nipples between his fingers, only to be swallowed by him as he rubbed his tongue against hers with blatant carnality, boldly invading the sweet cavern of her mouth with pure masculine possession.

A rumble of approval reverberated from his chest as she began to respond to him with great ardor, clearly no longer hesitant about their sudden lovemaking. Arching against him, she matched his kiss with equal fervor if not more, her hands roving downwards to undo his belt with fumbling urgency, tugging his shirt free from the waistband before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants with surprising efficiency. The grunt of pleasure that he let out when she slipped her hand into his boxers to cup him intimately sent a rush of adrenaline through her veins, and daringly, she proceeded to play with his erection, scraping her nails lightly against his hypersensitive flesh before wrapping her fingers firmly around his ridged length, squeezing briefly even as her thumb ran softly over the tip of his overwhelming hardness. He stiffened at her overt teasing, breaking apart from their kiss abruptly, a fine, nearly imperceptible tremor running through his lean, muscular frame as he paused completely and allowed her to caress him with slow, languid push-pull motions.

Sakura watched him intently from under dense, half-lidded lashes, her appreciative emerald eyes taking in the disheveled grace of her lover. The discreet tie that once secured his long black mane was nowhere in sight. His silky mass of raven hair was thoroughly tousled after being repeatedly run through by her fingers, falling around his shoulders in a hasty, careless disarray that simply added to his smoldering, sexual appeal. His white dress shirt was partially unbuttoned and askew, either end of his bow tie dangling loosely around his open collar, inviting her to feast her eyes on his bared throat and lean pectorals. She tightened her hold on him with no warning whatsoever, and he hissed sharply in reaction, his onyx, languorous gaze bearing straight into hers with blatant meaning as he ground himself against her hand _hard_, purring roughly at the sleek friction and tight pressure. Her eyes darkened with pure lust as she watched him. She didn't mind attending to him, for it always aroused her greatly whenever she had the chance to pleasure him like this; her normally self-possessed and stoic lover now literally at the tender mercy of her palm.

She continued to pump her hand around his arousal, the fluids leaking from the tip of his erection lubricating her palm and allowing her to slide her hand along his impressive length at a faster pace. He certainly welcomed her efforts, if the way his hips flexed repeatedly into her soft hand was of any indication. Determined to bring him to a climax, she was becoming rather absorbed in her task when he caught her wrist abruptly, stopping her and tugging her dampened hand out of his heavily tented boxers. Before she could even enquire about his sudden retreat, he was already grabbing fistfuls of her long, white skirt and gathering the vast amount of fabric around her waist, quickly revealing her long, slender legs, from her thighs all the way to the dainty arch of her heel-clad feet. She was wearing a pair of white, see-through lace stockings that went all the way up to mid-thigh, linked to a matching belt around her hips by two pairs of innocent-looking garter straps that made him stare appreciatively—but only for a brief moment. The demure, yet strangely arousing undergarment certainly made her even more irresistible to him than usual, but regretfully, he no longer possessed the patience to properly admire her attention-grabbing attire.

He would make it up to her later, but for now…

Sakura yelped softly when Itachi dropped to his knees before her, his hands coaxing her thighs apart as she perched precariously on the edge of the table. Her breathing quickened when she understood his intentions, but rather than protesting, an endeavor she realized was futile whenever it came to the equation of sex and Itachi, she quickly steadied herself by grabbing his shoulders, and sure enough, she could barely stifle the moan that left her lips as he nudged her panties aside and proceeded to slide an index finger swiftly into her sleek depths. By now, her body was already so conditioned to his touch that it didn't take much—or long, much to her embarrassment—for her to react to his various ministrations. Her womb contracted with anticipation at the feel of his long, narrow digit half-curled within her tight, moist channel, and her inner walls clamped down on him immediately, even as she bit her lips and flushed hard at the pleasurable sensation that his simple act had elicited from her highly responsive body.

She was already damp enough for him to insert another finger into her with little trouble, and he did so without preamble, taking masculine satisfaction in the way she quivered with barely suppressed desire and unfulfilled lust. She was so very receptive to him, but she was still not ready to take him within her yet. She made a soft sound of protest when he withdrew his digits from her abruptly, but she changed her mind quickly when he grabbed her thighs firmly apart and pressed his mouth against her throbbing entrance. _Then_, he began to lap at her with his tongue; long, steady strokes that started from the bottom edge of her vulva and ended around her stiffening clitoris, unabashedly drinking from her and encouraging her body to produce more of that heady essence, and she had to dig her nails into his shoulders to keep from mewling and mewling at the mind blowing sensation. Her hips bucked helplessly into his open mouth as he sucked on and ran his teeth around her sensitive flesh, and dear god, he was so thoroughly relentless in his assault of her senses, and it wasn't long before she felt herself approaching a climax.

"…_Itachi_!!"

He pulled away from her, surging up the length of her body even as he quickly freed his turgid, aching erection from the confines of his clothing. She was more than ready for him now, her legs coming up of their own accord to wrap around his waist with urgency as he stepped into her embrace. He took a brief moment to align himself properly to her, one hand curled around her hips to hold her in place whereas the other guided himself to her weeping entrance with unerring accuracy. She welcomed him with eager passion, moaning softly as his mushroomed tip nudged her slick opening, her face pressed into the side of his neck as he proceeded to enter her with a swift, powerful surge of his hips, filling the almost painful emptiness within her to immediate fullness. She wrapped her arms around his neck then, holding on for dear life as Itachi began to rock against her in earnest; withdrawing and then entering her tight, clasping sheathe with rapid, deep thrusts that threatened to push her further back onto the table every time he drove into her. Sakura locked her ankles around his lean hips, riding out his fast and furious pace to the best of her abilities, crying out again and again with sexual pleasure as he plundered her soft, tight channel.

The electrifying pain/pleasure that she felt every time his hard length bumped against the entrance of her cervix only served to bring her closer to her orgasm, and soon enough, she was teetering on the precipice of her powerful climax. He helped her along, gliding the rough pad of his forefinger against the sensitive bundle of nerves between her thighs even as he hilted himself completely within her, and she came in his arms, stiffening with a wail of his name on her lips even as her snug wall of clenching muscles wrapped themselves tightly around his erection, spasming helplessly as she tried her best to milk him of his essence. He held her tightly to him, grunting softly as her completion quickly encouraged him to reach his own orgasm, jerking slightly as he spent his seed within her pliant, willing body.

She sagged against him the moment her brilliant sexual high began to die down, her heart racing as she struggled to catch her breath. Feeling her limbs go weak after their frantic lovemaking, she rested her head against the crook of his shoulder, distractedly listening to his own rapid heartbeats as he, too, slowly started to calm down. The badly disheveled pink-haired beauty nuzzled her lover tenderly, flicking out her tongue to taste the slightly sweaty skin on his neck. To her surprise, he groaned.

"Stop." Itachi's voice was still a little husky from their shared passion. "Unless you are looking for another round."

Sakura lifted her head to stare at her lover with a look of almost disbelief. Almost, because she had already known just how voracious his appetite for her could be. As if to add credence to her thoughts, she yelped when she felt him begin to _stir_ from within her.

Immediately, she tried to push herself away from him. Not surprisingly, she didn't get to go anywhere. In fact, her movements only served to seat him deeper within her, and her breath hitched at the terribly sinful friction.

"Itachi, I can't be hiding in here with you for the rest of the reception," she muttered, a little disgruntled despite the sexual haze that threatened to overtake her again. "…I actually have duties to see to!"

She was the Maid of Honor, after all, and her place was by the bride's side, tending to the every possible needs of her best friend on her most special day, not having several quickies in rapid succession with her insatiable lover. Granted, most of her duties were over and done with now that the main event of the wedding was over and Ino and Shikamaru had exchanged their vows, but Sakura really wanted to see her blonde friend one last time before she left on her honeymoon with her new husband, so she was now rather firm that he leave off her—at least until they got home later.

Not to mention, he had thoroughly messed up her clothes and hair, though of course, she, too, had reciprocated the gesture to the best of her abilities. She would probably have to touch up on her makeup as well, and she gave him a good frown, her kiss reddened lips pursing slightly with determined irritation.

In response, Itachi merely leaned close and nuzzled her cheek gently, catching her mouth in a slow, gentle kiss that contrasted greatly with the frantic urgency but moments ago. To her chagrin, she quickly found herself relenting, docilely accepting his tender affection. Although he had never said any words to proclaim his intense attachment to her, he had always showed her with his actions. She much rather preferred his method, actually, instead of the many, often carelessly and thoughtlessly spoken declarations of love that were so commonly given among lovers. He never failed to relay his affection to her through his various different touches and demeanor; it was no secret that he hungered for her physically, but not once had she doubted that he did not love her entirely.

Her trust in him was promptly rewarded, when he withdrew from her after dropping one last kiss on her lips, clearly respecting her decision when he could have very well insisted on his way. She would have thoroughly enjoyed his ministrations after he got past all her protests, but that wasn't the point. Her cheeks were flushed slightly when he pulled out of her, the sliding friction igniting pleasure from her sensitive nerve endings. He watched her reaction with lazy amusement, the small glint of sensual desire still not completely out of his onyx gaze yet.

"I'm going to change my mind if you keep looking like this," he warned her in a velvety tenor, redressing with casual efficiency before helping her right her bra, among other things. She looked away from him with a small pout, busying herself with the long sleeves of her gown, threading her arms through the openings of the satin dress and putting it on quickly.

"It's not my fault that you made me so sensitive," she muttered, grimacing slightly as she closed her legs. She was all sticky from their previous _activity_, and she didn't have a spare change of underwear! It was going to be a little uncomfortable for her, moving around in damp panties.

It was as if he understood her little problem, and if anything, that mischievous light in his eyes returned to the forefront, much to her slight indignation. "You are going to be thoroughly wet for the rest of this reception," her handsome, raven-haired lover observed in a rich tone, and damn if she didn't detect that tint of masculine satisfaction in his voice. She frowned at him again, not amused whatsoever as she righted the skirt of her dress back over her legs and prepared to hop off from her perch on the edge of the table. He helped her, wrapping his hands around her slender waist and easily bringing her back onto the ground. Of course, he also didn't miss the opportunity to steal another long, leisurely kiss from her, this time showing her just how pleased he was with her, which Sakura didn't find surprising since he had already had his wicked way with her and all.

"Don't think I don't know that you are trying to distract me," she accused grumpily, turning around in an unspoken request to be zipped up. He obliged, but not before running his fingertips down the smooth curve of her spine in a lazy, teasing fashion that quickly told her that he wasn't quite done with her yet—not by a long shot. She shivered at his touch, but otherwise remained perfectly still as he held the lapels of the gown together with one hand and pulled the zipper all the way up from the small of her back to her collar with the other. Sakura shook out her hair next; thank god she had decided not to put up her hair in some fancy style, so her curls were still mostly intact. They would have to do for now, and other for the smudged makeup, she looked almost like before she had gotten tricked into this room by Itachi.

She turned to her lover then, watching his attire with an expert eye blessed to all females before beckoning him over to fix his clothing, straightening his dress shirt briskly before stepping even closer to fix his bowtie. He was long used to grooming himself, of course, but made it no secret that he much preferred having her attention rather than his own. She could be so bemusingly bossy at times, and he found that he rather liked to be fussed over by her. She even fixed his cuff links for him before reaching to the side to bring him his jacket and helping him into it. She tiptoed to arrange his collar into place, and gently brushed back his mussed hair, her careful attention to detail keeping her preoccupied as he stared at her blatantly, once again entranced, silently marveling over the fact that this passionate, sweet-faced beauty with the heart of gold was his for the taking. Itachi really wasn't quite sure what luck had allowed him to meet her accidentally that evening nine months ago, but he was inwardly thankful all the same.

It was getting harder and harder to brush aside his growing attachment to his gentle, pink-haired lover.

He had known the truth for months already. She had captivated his attention from the very moment they met, and his affection for her only grew the more he got to know her. She was extremely intelligent and, despite her compassionate nature, surprisingly proud and determined when it came to certain aspects of her life. Her dedication to her work and patients easily rivaled his own tenacity in the control and management of the _Keishicho_. Most importantly, she was not particularly awed or intimidated by his rank and high status in Japan's top society, completely herself and at ease around him, even to the point of stubbornly standing her ground and disagreeing with him when she was convinced that he was being too pushy or arrogant, much to his delight.

And so, it wasn't surprising that he was now no longer satisfied to have her only on various days of the week; even though she seemed content with their current arrangement, he wanted more. Home was no longer the spacious, well-kept penthouse that he once lived in outside the clan's Main House; home was in her bed, in the small, cozy apartment that never failed to remind him of her in every way.

_Home was with her. _

On a subconscious level, he had always known what he wanted from her. But it had always been too soon to push for it, and he had no intention whatsoever of scaring her away by being too eager. And so he had waited for the time to ripen, keeping her possessively close by and allowing her to get used to his presence, courting her with firm persistence, slowly but surely creating a permanent place for himself in her heart. Soon, he would reap the reward that he waited so patiently for, and judging by the situation now, he was more than ninety percent sure that she would give him a favorable answer.

"There." Sakura stepped back slightly, but not before running her fingers through his silky hair one more time and brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "I have a hair ribbon in my purse, I think. It's probably a little too feminine for you but you are just going to have to bear with it." She was about to turn to reach for her small clutch purse when he slid his arms around her waist and gathered her close, anchoring her firmly to him instead. A little startled by his action, she lost her balance and ended up teetering against his chest.

"Itachi, what are you-" He was nuzzling her again, and brushing his lips against her lips, the side of her mouth, the curve of her jaw. This wasn't like the amorous, lusty intent that he had blatantly exuded earlier on, but something a lot more subtle, so very tender that she relaxed into his hold automatically, turning into his embrace with a barely audible sigh as she let him hold her for a moment or two.

"You are so touchy and affectionate today," she mused. He did not reply to her observation immediately.

"I don't see any wrong in expressing my feelings to the woman who holds my heart in her hand," he replied baldly at last, and to say that his answer was something she was not expecting would be a massive understatement in itself. The pink-haired Neurosurgeon started in surprise, and lifted her head quickly to meet his calm, open gaze. She had never heard him say any such thing to her before, though his composed, quiet declaration now only served to further emphasize the firm honesty of his words; he truly meant what he said, and Sakura was so stunned that she did not know how to respond to him.

It was alright, however. He didn't mind her speechlessness, and had more or less expected it, actually. He was content to wait for her to come to her own conclusion, as he had always waited for her. The gentleness that filled his beautiful obsidian gaze never went away; in fact, the warmth in his eyes only increased further when the shaky, uncertain expression on her face began to change to that of gradual understanding, resolute trust, and then, _joy_.

Finally, she understood what he was trying to tell her, and if the way she was tightly embracing him to the best of her capabilities was of any indication, there was no doubt to him that she felt the same way, at the very least.

On the other hand, Sakura decided that she should have known he was the type to casually declare his affection to her with no prior warning whatsoever, not to mention how ridiculously understated he was being about the entire affair. She really should feel insulted, but somehow, she was just too ecstatic to be properly miffed. She had always had to guess at his feelings towards her, almost always accurately equating his action to the degree of growing affection that he had for her. But of course, it was still the best to be able to hear it directly from his mouth, even if this really wasn't the most romantic place or situation for such 'special, once-in-a-lifetime' events.

"Your timing is horrible," she muttered, loosening her hold around him to pull back slightly to look at him.

He disagreed.

"I am just in time," he insisted firmly, even as she frowned slightly with incomprehension.

"What for?"

His lips twitched slightly with mild amusement at her bossy tone. She was swiftly getting over his surprise declaration, and getting rather agitated while she was at it. As usual, he found her easily riled temper rather adorable, though to prevent from further ruffling her feathers, he refrained from informing her of his thoughts. He did tell her what she wanted to know, though.

"It's not me; rather, it's you who should be in time," he responded cryptically, inwardly taking delight in the way she was beginning to scowl at him, quickly getting the notion that he was teasing her.

"And what would I need to be in time for?" Sakura asked again, this time a tad more irritable than before.

He smiled at her, an almost mischievous tilt of his lips that brought attention to his aristocratic, normally solemn features. Poor Sakura was caught in the full blast of his charm, and could only stare at her enigmatic lover.

"You should be in time to catch Ino's bouquet toss, won't you?"

_

* * *

_

::owari::

* * *

**Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

Well, this was an unexpected addition to silk kimono-verse. I'm not sure if there will be more in the future, but we will see, yeah?

Hope you guys enjoyed this smut/fluff shot!

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews fuel my passion for writing. So please leave a comment if you like this fic, thank you.

--paws


End file.
